Why did you leave?
by angellover91
Summary: “WHY?” You yell to be heard over the rain pounding down around you. “Why did you leave? You promised you never would.” rework of my old story "WHY?" read AN inside for more details. R&R if you want. And yes, I know this word never happen in the show.
1. Prologue

1**AN:** **If this sounds similar, it is. I took my story "WHY?" and made a few changes, and reorganized a few things. It's almost the same up until flashback 4 in chapter one, then the new stuff comes in.**

**This originally had no plans to go past what is now the prologue, but now is planned out completely and halfway written. There are plans for 7 chapters, though that may change. The updates will be sporadic at best because finals week is approaching and I have to start studying.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~KJ**

**Prologue**

"WHY?" You yell to be heard over the rain pounding down around you. "Why did you leave? You promised you never would."

"I left before you could leave me, besides it looks like you wasted no time in moving on."

"Wha-" You were cut off by him sweeping his arm in the direction of a little girl.

"You wasted no time. What was it not even a month after I left that you became pregnant?"

"You're wrong, she's –"

"MOMMY Auntie says I can stay with her tonight, can I?"

You glance over your daughter's head and catch the message displayed for you in "Auntie's" eyes. Telling you, you have to tell him but not in front of her. "Of course you may, I'll see you tomorrow." As you say this "Auntie" walks over and takes your daughter's hand, telling you she will drop her off after lunch.

After they walk away he speaks again. "So who was it? Who was it that you just couldn't wait to get in bed with?"

"What does it matter to you?" You glance away unable to look into the eyes of the man you once loved, the man that left you for no reason. "You're the one who left, you made you're choice."

You turn and walk to your car, pausing for a moment before you close the door, saying only two words. "She's yours." Before closing the door and driving off. Glancing back once at the broken man, wiping the lone tear that is starting to make it's way down your face.


	2. Flashbacks in Fours

1_**chapter 1- Flashbacks in Fours**_

**leaving before you**

You wake up and stretch your hand out across the bed, searching for the person you finally admitted your feelings for. You find only cold sheets. Opening your eyes you see a folded note with your name in a familiar scrawl that makes you smile. You quickly open the note.

_I'm sorry._

These two words cause the smile on your face to fade into a confused scowl. "What was there to be sorry for last night was incredible." You mumble to yourself still trying to wake up fully.

The next line proved that as you read the very thing you had just thought.

_Last night was incredible, I hope you thought so too._

_I also hope you can understand that it can never happen again._

_I'm going to put in a transfer, I'll be gone by next week._

_I can't stand the thought of you leaving so I'm going to save you the trouble._

Goodbye

You quickly reach for your cell only to curse when you see that you have no battery. You jump out of bed only to get tangled in the sheets and trip and land right back in bed. You kick off the blankets and run to the kitchen to grab the phone there. You dial his cell only to get an automated voice telling you that "the person you are trying to reach is unavailable" and "leave a message after the beep." Only when you go to leave a message you find that the voice mail box is full and you can't. You call all his numbers, his cell, his home, his office but he doesn't answer any of them.

**little white stick**

You are sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom holding a tiny stick that has just told you your future is going to change whether you want it to or not. You quickly grab your cell phone just as the tears start to fall. You desperately want to call speed dial number one but you know he won't answer, in fact you're not even sure that is still his number. Part of you hope it isn't well the other part of you wishes it still is and that he hasn't completely cut you off.

You dial number two and hope she will answer. She does on the fourth ring slightly out of breath. You choke out her name before the sobs overcome you to the point where your throat fells desert dry and your hands shake till you drop the phone.

She quickly calls your name asking what is wrong. You manage two words before you can speak no more "I'm pregnant."

You hear her try to conceal a tiny squeal before she gasps and says two things "It's his, isn't" and "I'll be right over" not even waiting for confirmation.

**comfort**

You hear the front door open but you don't move form your position curled up on the bath mat.

'It's only Angela' you think 'it' s never going to be him again'

You hear the footsteps stop and glance up to see her framed in the doorway. As your eyes catch sight of the tears in hers more begin to well up from inside of you.

"Ange..." is all you can get out before yet another sob overcomes you. She sits down next to you and wraps her arms around you, not saying anything, understanding that what you really need is the one thing she cannot give you.

"Why?" Is the first thing you say as you start to calm down. There are a dozen different questions that one word could mean.

She doesn't answer your question, only hugs you tighter and whispers a quiet "I'm sorry" into your hair.

***

After a while you both move into the lounge and settle into the couch. It's Angela's turn to ask a question now. "So what are you going to do?" It's a simple question with a not so simple answer.

"I'm not sure" you reply.

You know adoption is not a choice not after what you went through.

Abortion doesn't sound so good either because you know you can not bring yourself to destroy the last piece of him you have.

"I guess, I'll keep it" you say softly a few minutes later.

Angela nods and replies "Whatever you need I'm there for you."

**after delivery**

POV- Angela

You really dislike that rule about only the father or significant other being allowed in the room during the caesarian. On second thought maybe not, you would probably pass out watching.

You are pacing back and forth like a caged lioness waiting for the nurse to come get you so you can see Bren and her baby. Brennan did not want to know what the sex of the child was before hand so you are eager to find out.

Finally the nurse comes and says you can see her now. You practically run to Bren's room. As you walk in the door you see Bren sitting on the bed holding a tiny pink bundle.

"It's a girl." you say, knowing you are stating the obvious. "Did you decide on the name yet?"

Brennan nods and looks up at you. "Celia Christine"

"I get her middle name but why her first?"

"For Booth, it's the closest to Seeley"

You know you're playing devil's advocate when you ask "Why?" but you couldn't resist. "He hurt you why would you name her after him."

"Because she is still his daughter." She says followed softly by "and I can't hate him."

**AN**: I know the name has been chosen before or a variety of it, but that's what I wanted so I picked it. It's really not that unique, but oh well.


	3. first time in three and a half years

**Chapter 2 - first time in three and a half years **

**AN**: This story now jumps to three and a half years after Booth left. Celia is now almost three (if you really want to be specific she would be about 2 years and 9 months old.)

You, Celia, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam are sitting in a booth at Wong Foos waiting for Sid to bring out your orders, when you notice Angela and Hodgins freeze in their seats staring out the window. Just as you turn to look you hear the door opening with a cold breeze blowing over your table. You know without turning around who it is. You may not have heard or seen him in over three and a half years but you still can feel his presence in the room.

Celia, oblivious to what is happening, tugs on your sleeve and tells you she has to go potty. Ange quickly intervenes saying that she will take her.

The movement of Celia climbing over your's and Cam's laps draws the attention of Booth over towards your group. He takes one look at Celia and then glances at you with questions in his eyes. He knows she is yours but not that she is his.

He abruptly turns and walks out the door. You scramble out of your seat and follow him outside.

He is halfway down the street by the time you make it outside.

"WHY?" You yell to be heard over the rain pounding down around you. "Why did you leave? You promised you never would."

"I left before you could leave me, besides it looks like you wasted no time in moving on."

"Wha-" You were cut off by him sweeping his arm in the direction of a little girl who is looking around the restaurant for you.

"You wasted no time. What was it not even a month after I left that you became pregnant?"

"You're wrong, she's –"

"MOMMY!! Auntie Ange says I can stay with her tonight, can I?"

You glance at the door and over your daughter's head catching the message displayed for you in Angela's eyes. Telling you, you have to tell him but not in front of her. "Of course you may, I'll see you tomorrow." Celia runs out into the rain to give you a quick hug and kiss before running back and grabbing Ange's hand and walking back inside to grab their stuff.

After they walk away he speaks again. "So who was it? Who was it that you just couldn't wait to get in bed with?" You can hear the judgment and disdain in his voice.

"What does it matter to you?" You glance away unable to look into the eyes of the man you once loved, the man that left you for no reason. "You're the one who left, you made you're choice."

You turn and walk to your car, not caring that you are completely drenched, only wanting to escape. Pausing for a moment before closing your door, you say only three words. "She is yours." Not caring if he heard them or not, you close the door and drive off. Glancing back only once at the man who broke your heart, wiping the lone tear that is starting to make it's way down your face.


	4. watching her drive away

**Chapter 3- watching her drive away**

**i noticed that I have yet again forgotten to write a disclaimer so here it is; Bones is Not mine, has never been mine, nor will ti ever be mine**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I never believed others when they said reviews made them _____(fill in blank with whatever positive term applies) but now I realize they were right. However I will never lower myself to beg for reviews..... well maybe eventually but right now I feel grateful to all who reviewed because you stopped some of my fears and nerves of finally posting. **

**So enough about me, here's chapter three. Enjoy!  
**

**AN: POV changes to Booth**

You freeze unsure if you heard her correctly.

"She is yours." Three words that just changed your entire world. Emotions are running rampant through you. Joy, guilt, happiness, sorrow. For every positive there was a negative.

You can't believe it, what you once thought was a mistake was now THE biggest mistake of your life. How could you be such a fool as to leave the woman you love for a lonely life in Seattle. It's your first trip back since you left all those years ago, you had no intention of running into her. You just wanted to go see Parker in his school play and then leave again, not seeing how Brennan moved on with her life.

You had to talk to her so you jump in your rental car and drive to her apartment. You run up the stairs thinking the elevator would take too long and pound on the door.

The door slowly opens to reveal a 30 something year old guy standing there.

"Where's Bones?" The guy's eyebrow rises and gives you a weird look.

"Who?"

"Brennan, where's Temperance Brennan?"

"The Author? Why would she be here?"

"How long have you lived here for?"

"Three years. Why?"

"Did the person who lived here before you leave a forwarding address?"

"I'm not sure check with the landlord." With that the door was closed in your face.

You head to landlord's apartment only to find there is no answer. Now what can you do? Then it hits you.

The Squints. They'll know where she lives. With that you hurry back down to your car.


	5. confronting two squints

1**Chapter 4- Squint confrontation**

AN: This chapter is going to switch POVs starting with Booth

You hurry back to Wong Foos hoping that the squints have not yet left. As you pull into a parking spot you see Angela pulling out with the little girl asleep in the back seat. No not little girl, your daughter, yours and Bone's daughter. As the thought hits you, you realize for the millionth time that hour how big of a mistake it was to leave.

You jump out of the car and go inside to see if any of the other squints are left. As luck would have it both Hodgins and Cam are still sitting at the bar talking to Sid. Cam is the first to notice you standing there and alerts the others to your presence, an awkward/hostile silence descends upon the group.

Hodgins was the first to find his voice. "What do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone.

You froze for the second time in as many hours.

**Hodgins POV**

You were curious as to why after all this time, Booth had finally returned. You told yourself that you would be civil if you ever saw him again yet just now you let all your resentment and hatred show when you asked him. "What do you want?"

You saw came out of the corner of your eye tense and prepare to step in between the two if you decide to let it out in another fashion.

It has been a few minutes and Booth still hasn't answered, so you open your mouth, but are cut off by Cam asking softly "Booth? Booth, why are you here?"

**Booth**

You finally regain yourself when you heard Cam's voice and you turn to look at her. You ask her "What's her name?" thinking you at least should know that.

Cam breaks eye contact to glance at Hodgins uncertainty, unsure if she should tell him, knowing the questions it may bring.

Hodgins took it upon himself and answered for her. "Celia."

It was like a stake was driven into your heart at that point. She was named after you. Emotions are running rampant through you.

You ask one more question hoping that they would answer. "Where's Bones?"

This time the look between Hodgins and Cam was full of uncertainty of both parts. Finally Cam said "If she didn't tell you we are not."

"Please." You are so overwhelmed by emotion that you can barely talk. You know you should say more but you can't.

"If she wanted to talk to you she would have." Hodgins.

"Booth we all know if we told you where she is, you would head over there immediately an badger her until she talked to you." Cam told you. "Right now that will probably cause more harm than good. Besides your leaving soon anyways, why does it matter?"

You have reached your limit. "Matter!! Matter, Why does it matter?! She's my daughter I have a right to know about her, to see her." You exploded.

Cam to seems to have reached her limit. When she replies: "Actually both you don't. You don't have any rights, you gave those up the minute you left them both. Right now all you are is a sperm donor."

Silence descends on the group yet again. Yet again Hodgins it the one to break it. "What did she say outside?"

At this you realize yet another one of you errors and become sheepish. "Not much... I didn't really give her a chance to talk."

This time Cam steps in "What did you say?"

"Not so much as say but formed judgements, and accused her of sleeping around. Before she was able to tell me Celia is mine."

This time Hodgins's rage was visible, and for a short man he could be pretty scary.

It was Cam however that spoke. "Leave." She spoke in a very calm level voice that you heard before, the voice she used when she was extremely angry.

You turn around and begin to walk away, when Cam spoke one more time. "Booth, there are things you need to know, before you talk to Brennan. But we are not the ones to tell you. Ask Ange. However you might want to wait until Monday and come to the lab. Brennan won't be in so that would be the best time."


	6. Monday Morning

1**Chapter 5 - Monday Morning**

**Angela**

Cam gave you warning so it didn't surprise you when Booth showed up at your door. You have no idea what it is you are suppose to tell him and what you should leave to Brennan to tell him. Everything is her story and even though you have the reputation of interfering in everyone's affairs this is one you almost wish you were not involved with. There are so many things that have happened since he left, so many things have changed that even beginning at the beginning is not really the beginning (If that makes any sense at all.) You figure you will just wait and see what questions he will ask and if they are appropriate you will answer them.

It seems you are not the only one who has no idea where to start seeing as he has just been standing in the doorway not saying anything for the past five minutes. Okay this is getting ridiculous.

"Booth? I know you are there. You going to speak anytime soon."

"Yeah Ange I just don't know where to start."

"Well what do you want to know?" This is going no where fast.

"Where is she?"

That's a simple enough question. "Visiting Zach, she goes every Monday. Anything else?" I was not going to make this easy on him after the pain he caused my best friend.

"Is she alright?"

Well there's a loaded question. "She's fine currently."

"In the past?"

"The pregnancy was hard on her. She was on bed rest for the last three months of it."

"Where does she live?"

"For awhile with Jack and I, Once Celia was four months old she got a nice townhouse about 20 minutes from here."

"Will you give me the address?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You hurt her Booth, more than even I know. I don't expect you to understand. And to be honest if she never wants to see you again I'm completely on her side."

The look in his eyes almost broke my resolve to not tell him anything more.

"What was it that Cam said I needed to know? That I had to ask you about."

Shoot what do I say, why did Cam have to tell him that.

"Please Angela"

The look in his eyes added to his whispered plea finally broke me, I really need to get a stronger will/resolve.

"You hurt her Booth. She completely shut down. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. It was only after she found out she was pregnant that she started to eat and sleep again. She turned back into the person she was before you. She barely talked to me Booth. ME! Her best friend and she didn't say anything to me. The first time she really spoke to me was the day she found out about Celia. Even then it was very little, I sat there for 4 hours holding her while she cried."

I stopped so I could breathe, after saying all that in one breath.

"It didn't get better Booth. Whenever one thing seemed to be going right another thing would go wrong. She starts opening up again, but she's not allowed to do field work anymore- even recoveries were restricted because of that stupid replacement Agent. Once she accepted that and resigned herself to just working in limbo, Her health declined. She almost miscarried. It was lucky that they were able to save her. After that she had to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"That was all before Celia's birth. For a month or two it was calm then Celia developed colic. And well it wasn't good. But I think the rest should come from Bren. I she wanted you to know she would have told you when she saw you."

"I kinda didn't give her the chance."

"Booooooth." I drew out in a whine while rolling my eyes. I already knew this but like I said I wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Just tell me where she lives."

"No."

"Well can you get her to call me at least, please can you help me here."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to force her. I'm only going to do it for Celia because this needs to be resolved for her sake, beyond that is out of my control."

"Thank you.

**AN: so I wrote this with no idea where the conversation was heading, and you can probably tell from how I kept drawing out the beginning with no idea how to start, heck not even the beginning but the middle and end too. Sigh. Oh well this turned out to be more of a filler chapter than I wanted it to be. Hopefully i'llmake it up to all of you next chapter.**

**See ya soon**


	7. Brennan and Angela talk

**Edit to Chapter 5**: "I'll try, but I'm not going to force her. I'm only going to do it for Celia because this needs to be resolved for her sake, beyond that is out of my control."

"Thank you."

**Chapter 6 - Brennan and Angela talk**

**Brennan **

You had just walked in your door carrying a sleeping Celia when the phone rang, "Sweetie"

"Hey Ange, can you hold on a minute I just need to put Celia down for her nap." You walk down the hall and place Celia in her bed, whispering as you always do "I will never leave you."

"Kay Ange, what did you need?" you ask putting the phone back up to your ear.

"Booth came by the lab today. He was trying to find out about you."

Sigh, You knew he would try now that he knew about Celia. "What did you tell him?"

"Not much. I told him some about your pregnancy and that you live in a townhouse 20 minutes away, I didn't give him the address though."

"How much--"

"It's your story to tell Bren, only the basics. How you closed off after he left, the stupid replacement agent, and umm I may have let it slip that you almost miscarried."

Sigh "That's it?"

"Yeah and Bren?" You hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Ange?"

"I think you should talk to him."

"He was the one who didn't want to talk before."

"He was confused and angry, I know it's not an excuse for what he did but it's a reason. Think about form his point of view."

"Ange, I know but he hurt me. You saw how I was. I just don't want that to happen again."

"I know that Bren I'm on your side. I just think that this needs to be resolved for Celia's sake. You know she's going to have questions when she is older, wouldn't it be easier to just figure out the answers now."

"I have all the answers, how is talking to him going to change them?"

"The answers you have are incomplete and you know it. What will you say when she asks why daddy didn't want her? And you know Booth isn't going to give up till he meets her."

" I just- Why did this have to happen now? Everything was just starting to go so well."

"I know Sweetie, just give him a call and meet up with him. Do you want me to watch Celia or will you take her with you?"

" Can you watch her, after we talk I'll come by and pick her up. Maybe introduce them."

"Sure, just let me know when."

"Bye Ange."

**AN: Okay so we are getting there. Next chapter is where Brennan and Booth talk/meet**


	8. Phone calls

1Chapter 7- saying hello

Brennan

You sit there on the couch fiddling with the piece of paper you wrote his number on debating whether or not you wanted to call him. Finally deciding that no matter how long you put it off, the result will be the same, you pick up the phone and dial the number. After the third ring you start to wonder what to say if you have to leave a voice mail. Sure enough after the 6th ring the automatic voicemail comes on saying that he is currently unavailable and to leave a message after the beat.

You panic, unsure of what to say. You quickly say your phone number and hang up, not knowing whether or not you left your name or if he would call you back. You must have sounded crazy. Oh well, at least you called, for a minute you hope that he wouldn't but then realized that would not solve your problems.

Not even fifteen minutes later your cell is ringing, flashing a number you do not recognized. You don't know how but you know it's him. Sighing you brace yourself and answer with a quick brisk "Brennan."

"Bones-," You suck in a quick breath, memories flashing through you mind of better times when he used to call you that daily "I'm sorry, so sorry, please can we meet somewhere and talk."

"If it was just about me I would say no, but Ange is right, Celia deserves to know why you are not around. I deserve to know why you are not around."

"I'm sorry."

"STOP IT! Stop saying that. It's not helping anything!"

"I'm sor- alright I'll stop."

"Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial in two hours." As soon as you hear him agree you hang up. You wish it was already over and done with already, but you wanted to let Celia sleep some more before taking her over to Angela's.

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update. Anyway's next chapter is where they actually meet up again. I wanted to get this posted at least since it's been a while and if I waited for the next part I'm not sure when it would be posted.**


	9. Booth's story

1**Chapter 8- Booth's story**

**AN: OMG!! This story has been on hold too long, so I'm going to just post a quick chapter and hope I will get on a semi-regular updating schedule. Hope you guys enjoy**

**I'm switching this to third person because it is easier to read and write. It will stay in third person unless people want me to switch it back to second. Let me know if you like it in third person or if I should switch back to second**, **or you could just review give me a pick me up from having to take my SATs**

He was on the steps waiting for her by the time she got there after dropping Celia off at Angela's. She walked up the steps and sat down beside him not saying anything, just trying to get used to being around him again. This conversation is going to be hard and both of them know it. Deciding they waited long enough, Booth speaks up. "So where do you want to start?

Brennan's answer was immediate "At the beginning, when you left."

"Who goes first?"

"You."

Booth sighed and tried to organize his thoughts. After he was silent for a few minutes, Brennan decided to help him out. "Where were you these past few years?"

"Seattle. I have some cousins out there, at first it was just to visit. Figure out what to do in D.C., then my aunt got sick. So I hung around, got a job at the Seattle Field office after I was out there for 2 months. By the time everything was resolved with my aunt it had been a year. A year without contact with you or anyone else except Parker, by that time I thought it was too late. That you moved on and didn't want to see me."

"But the note, you made it sound like it was all planned. That you were asking for a transfer because of what we did."

" I didn't have it all planned out, I left thinking I would be gone for a few weeks maybe a month but it was always my intention to come back soon. But then things happened and here we are."

"You said, '_I also hope you can understand that it can never happen again. I'm going to put in a transfer, I'll be gone by next week. I can't stand the thought of you leaving so I'm going to save you the trouble._' How do you get I'll be gone a month, from that?"

"I can't believe you still remember what the note said after all this time. And- "

"Of course I would I read it I don't even know how many times, trying to understand why you left and where you went."

"I have regretted writing that note since the moment I left it behind."

"Then why did you?"

"By the time I started to really regret it you would have already read it, and then I thought maybe it would be better to just leave the note as it was, let you believe that I really was gone, incase something happened and I didn't return."

Brennan snorted. "Yeah that was a genius plan." You could almost see the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Let me believe that I drove you away, that I ruined the best relationship I ever had. Leave me to raise a child all on my own."

"I never knew about Celia."

"You never even checked in on me, if you did you would have known. It's not like I kept her a secret. And how often did you talk or see Parker while you were gone?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Parker joined a science club at the Jeffersonian, I see him when he is there every Friday afternoon. He and Celia became friends. He knows she is mine but not yours. If you saw him or talked to him for any real length of time I'm sure he must of mentioned her at some time."

At this Booth looked a little ashamed, "I told that we were to never talk about the Jeffersonian or anyone who works there."

Brennan stood up and handed Booth a bag. "I'm going to leave, here are Celia's baby book and pictures, on the backs of the pictures there are captions. Drop them off at the Jeffersonian in a few days when you are done looking through them." With that she was heading down thestairs and towards her car.

Booth put his head in his hands realizing how his last comment must of seemed to her, this was not going well. Sighing he stood up and took the bag full of moments he missed and headed to his hotel room.


	10. Going through the book and photos

**Chapter 9- Going through the book and photos**

**AN:** Again I apologize for the long wait between chapters, I will not promise you that I will post more often or frequently. Nor will I offer you an excuse for why this has not been posted. I will however say that I am so so sorry for the long wait and that if there are any of you left, well you guys are just amazing. So I hope you enjoy

~KJ

**Booth**

Booth returned to his tiny hotel room and sank down onto the tiny uncomfortable couch with the bag of memories beside him. He was unsure whether or not he was prepared to go through them, he knew this was going to hurt. He regretted not being able to be there all the time for Parker and now he had not been there for Celia. What was worse was that missing all of Celia's moments were his fault and his fault only, it wasn't like with Parker where he had limited access.

Sighing Booth picked up the first packet of pictures, these were ones of Brennan and the squints as she was pregnant. He had to chuckle looking at the one's of the baby shower knowing how Brennan probably hated the whole thing judging by the look on her face. He continued flipping through the packet fascinated seeing the growth of the baby bump from almost visible to full term.

Next he picked up the packet that held all the pictures from when she was born and the following months, the ache in his heart intensified as he saw how happy everyone was in the pictures were and how everyone was there except for him.

As he reached for the next packet of pictures he found a letter that Brennan attached to the top:

_These pictures are from shortly after Celia turned 7 months. She was diagnosed with Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL)_. _She had to undergo the standard treatment of chemotherapy and radiation. She officially entered remission_ _when she was 2 years and 3 months old and has remained since._

Booth was...well he didn't know how to describe it. He was shocked, flabbergasted (AN: don't you just love that word), angry and sad. That was _his_ little girl, _his_ daughter and he hadn't been there for her, he fault like he was the worst father alive. He slowly flipped through the packet, watching as the changes affected her little body, how the little bit of hair that she did have slowly fell out, and she became skinnier and skinnier. He saw that her first birthday had to be celebrated in the hospital and Christmas too. At one point he had to put down the pictures as his eyes became too blurry to be able to make out her sweet little face in the pictures anymore. Once he was able to look at the pictures again he finished the stack and moved onto the fourth and final one, the one that would take him from when she reached remission until now.

After Booth finished flipping through every single photo, he picked up Celia's baby book.. He opened the book to the first page that held ultrasound photos and tried to figure out what exactly he was looking at. After awhile he was able to make out her little face and her hands curled up in little fists. After staring at it for a few minutes longer he flipped the page and say Brennan's neat writing filling in the lines.

Name: _Celia Christine Booth Brennan _

Born: _October 9__th__ , 2007_

Weight: _8 lbs 7 ounces_

Length: _21 inches_

Booth continued flipping though the book learning everything about his baby girl that he possibly could from the tiny book. Her first word ("sho"~shoe), the first time she sat up, and the first time she walked, he spent over an hour pouring over the book unable to get enough of his little girl.

When Booth finally put down the book he couldn't quit smiling, nor could he ignore the pang of guilt in his heart for missing so much. He resolved right then and there that he would not miss another minute of his daughter's life if he could help it.


End file.
